Hiccup's family adventures
by toothlessthegreat
Summary: Hiccup finds company with his wife Astrid and two kid's Thyri and Ennun. What will Hiccup do now that he has a son and daughter, will Ennun turn out to be a hiccup too? Will Hiccup be like Stoick or a little better?...read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes

Hey world! This is my very first fan fiction; I love how to train your dragon sooo much. I've read so many fanfic's and I was searching for a kind of fiction with Hiccup and Astrid as a family, but I found only a few so I thought why not make one so I kinda created an account on and got started.

So here it is! 

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup walked out of his house smiling broadly, he breathed in the fresh air, "ah-finally a day with no rain" he thought contentedly, "time to teach some young dragon trainers, right bud?" he asked patting the dragon next to him, toothless gave out a series of warbles and licked hiccups face, "aww….. toothless!" said Hiccup in disgust wiping off the dragon slobber, Hiccup had begun training the young dragon trainers but because of the harsh weather he had to call it off, now 25 years of age he had enough experience with dragons to start training the new dragon trainers, "alright, let's go bud", he said climbing onto toothless expertly, toothless readied himself and then sprung into the air gliding smoothly over to the training academy.

They reached there quite quickly and Hiccup spied Astrid running towards the entrance. He landed gently and jumped off toothless, "hey A-Astrid" he said greeting his wife (he still hadn't got over his stammer), "Hiccup, I'm going over to ruff and tuff's place" she said urgently, "they said that they got some newly born dragons' who have to be moved to the hatchery, and you know we can't count on those two idiots' to do anything…." she said rolling her eyes, "oh and take care of Ennun won't you? He's complaining that you don't pay enough attention to him", and with that she gave him a quick peck on his cheek, mounted Stormfly and took off, Hiccup placed a hand on where she had kissed him, "yeah…I-I'll do that" he muttered, he then moved over to the now noisy class, "Ennun!" called Hiccup over the noise, "Coming Dad!" said a small voice and then out of the group of 10 year olds stumbled a small boy(6 years of age) who was thin and lanky and who resembled Hiccup at every angle, he pushed back the huge helmet he was wearing to reveal hazel brown hair and sparkling blue eyes(the only factor he had inherited from his mother), Hiccup smiled at the boy, "alright then son! Why don't you call Darkrai over here and let's see how good you are at mounting him, before class starts." said Hiccup chuckling as he removed the boys helmet, Ennun's eyes sparkled with delight as he ran over to coax his baby typhoomerang over to Hiccup, he patted the dragon fondly and proceeded to mount him but slipped and fell over backwards, Hiccup caught him just in time, "Ennun you should be more careful!" said Hiccup sternly toothless began to growl at Darkrai, "alright bud, come on he's only a baby" said Hiccup quickly moving in between toothless and Darkrai, Ennun ran up to Darkrai, grabbed his wing with his left hand and swung his right leg over darkrai's back as he had seen Hiccup do countless of times, "good… work on that though said Hiccup approvingly patting him on the back, Ennun beamed, "now run along I have to start class" said Hiccup firmly, "make sure you and Darkrai stay well out of harm's way" he added lifting Ennun off Darkrai's back, Ennun tugged on Hiccup's hand "Dad….. when we get home can we go flying?" he pleaded, "well….. We'll see what your mother has to say about all this" said Hiccup uneasily, "ok!" said Ennun happily and moved away from the class onto a bench nearby with Darkrai trotting close at his heels.

"Now, CLASS! stop talking and line up" shouted Hiccup over the din, "lets mark the register shall we?" he said as soon as they had quieted up, altogether there were five ten year olds and they all had their dragons, "Kadlin?" called Hiccup, "present" said a black haired girl, "she's a feisty one" thought hiccup she kind of reminded him of Astrid, Kadlin's thunderdrone moved forward, "Kelvin" said Hiccup looking over at Kadlin's twin who was leaning on his deadly nadder "is he talking to me?" he asked stupidly, Kadlin groaned and said "you're supposed to say present we've been over this" she grumbled " oh right…. present" he said; Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Lohan and Snotface" he said looking at the two best friends who were both showing off their muscles (snot face is obviously snotlout's son)their zippleback looked at them in confusion, "here", yelled Lohan abruptly " and lastly Friya" called Hiccup turning to face the blonde haired girl who was on her monstrous nightmare, "present and so is Charburn the most lethal dragon ever" she grinned, "okay… everyone's here right? so first lesson –let's see what you've learnt so far" said hiccup stepping up, "I want to see dodging toothless's plasma blasts – rolling, swerving, back flips, plummeting towards the ground, soaring and pitching. Let's GO!" 

Author's notes

sorry if it was too short but like I said this is my first fan fiction, so review and tell me what you think, I'm open to suggestions and please don't say anything mean. My next chapter may be better so please review I want to go to inbox heaven! :P anyway my next chapter will take some time to come. My apologies again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

_Okay so I took a lot of time to update my story but I was so damn busy! I had tests and it was so hectic ya know! Anyway I wanted to thank the people who sent me reviews, thanks a lot, but I wish I had a few more . Anyway I really need ideas for this story because I don't really have any :P so I'm not going to reject any good suggestions. So without further ado I give you chapter__._

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he saw how much the young dragon trainers had progressed since the last time he trained them, they were all fast and showed good teamwork… well almost all,

"Lohan! Watch out for the spikes on the wall! Snotface! Can you please just try to co-operate with your friend instead of showing off your stupid muscles!" he shouted as the two twirled through the air and landed with a dull thump on the ground, they immediately started bickering.

Hiccup ignored them and resumed his observance of the dragon trainers, he gave occasional thumbs up at Kadlin, she was by far the best dragon trainer that he had trained, "Kadlin try to block Friya, Friya defend yourself and try to dodge Kadlin!" instructed Hiccup, he shot a glance at Snotface and Lohan,

"And try to ignore those two idiots" he said, there was a loud (and rather painful) crunch from the boys direction, Hiccup turned to see Lohan punching Snotface in his groin, "ahh, that's gotta hurt" muttered Hiccup wrinkling his face,

"HA! I totally win! I told you the girls would look at me first!" said Lohan pumping his fist into the air, he looked at Friya and winked then as if for a bonus point he flexed his rather weak muscle at her smugly. She smiled at him in a sickly sweet way; she flew lower to him on Charburn and winked seductively before kicking him in the face.

Hiccup bit back a laugh and coughed slightly, "uhh, alright then Friya shall we continue the training, Kelvin you can help Kadlin block her," said Hiccup looking away from the sight of the two boys sprawled on the ground.

* * *

Ennun gaped as he saw the riders' zoom through the air dodging, rolling and pitching, "Darkrai are you seeing this?" asked Ennun patting his ever faithful Typhoomerang, Darkrai gave a small huff of fire and looked expectantly at Ennun, "alright boy, let's see what you got, evasive maneuvers , GO!" yelled Ennun excitedly,

Darkrai tilted his head and stared at the boy, "no no, you have to do stuff like them," said Ennun pointing at the other dragons in the ring, Darkrai looked mildly surprised but all the same rose into the air and did a simple turn, "yeah yeah! Like that!" said Ennun enthusiastically.

Darkrai gave a small screech and then performed a series of dives and twists, "yup, just like we practiced" murmured Ennun triumphantly,

Darkrai landed softly on the ground next to his young master and made a small noise, "yeah, I'm going to ask Dad if we can go flying soon, you'd like that wouldn't you boy?" said Ennun stroking his Typhoomerang.

* * *

"Very good Friya! You sure know how to control that Charburn!" said Hiccup as Friya successfully escaped from Kadlin and Kelvin for the 4th time. Friya smirked "yeah, I know" she said annoyingly, Hiccup rolled his eyes; this was why he hardly praised her, she took it all into her head and it took days to get it out of her head.

"Soooo….let's move to the next step, dodging toothless's plasma blasts'" said Hiccup clapping his hands together. "Let's see, hmmm… Kadlin, Lohan, Kelvin and Friya line up over here and let's see how you face off against toothless" said Hiccup calling toothless to his side,

"Yeah! Did you see that! I don't need to do this coz I rule, I am the supreme dragon trainer!" yelled Snotface who had surprisingly recovered from the punch to his groin.

Hiccup sighed and raised his hand, "no Snotface, you're not…..you're just so precious to me", he said sarcastically, "really? Why would you say that?" asked Snotface making a weird face, "it's called sarcasm, don't worry it took your dad about 3 years to just understand the concept of sarcasm", the others sniggered.

"…Lohan, why don't you start? Are you sure that you can control claw and maw?" he asked the boy who was still clutching his face, "Yeah sure I can, what with all this muscle" he said flexing his muscles again, he chanced another wink at Friya but stopped when she cracked her knuckles.

"Toothless, go easy on them" said Hiccup cautiously, while Toothless gave his gummy smile and looked highly amused, "claw, maw, you have to get away when toothless shoots his plasma- thingy- at you" said Lohan carefully pronouncing every word in a strained sort of way.

Claw tilted his head and looked at Lohan reproaching while Maw looked away idly, "yeah they got it we're ready" said Lohan grinning ear to ear, Hiccup raised an eyebrow but nevertheless said "blast one bud!" toothless let out a small plasma blast,

Claw and Maw frantically tried to get out of the way when they saw the blast and ended up entwining their necks together, the blast hit them square in the middle and they were thrown backwards into the wall and Lohan was pitched high into the air, he seemed to soar through the air in slow motion, he just had enough to say "this is so cool" before his face met the ground with a sickly crunch.

He quickly staggered to his feet, "Let's do that again!" he said stupidly before falling down again.

* * *

"Dad when can I come for classes?" asked Ennun eagerly, "you already do Ennun" said Hiccup laughingly as they flew on toothless Darkrai not far behind,

"you know what I mean,"

"Well I told you Ennun as soon as your 10 I'll let you join the academy", said Hiccup cautiously,

"Awww Dad! Can't you at least give me a bit of private training?" pleaded Ennun, "hmm…let's see, if your mother agrees I will" said Hiccup smiling at the happy face grinning at him.

"Now we have to get home before dinner, or your mother won't be happy and don't you want to check on Thyri?" asked Hiccup ruffling Ennun's hair which was so like his own,

"Yeah, do you think mom will be back though?" asked Ennun, "I can't wait to ask her" he informed a bemused Hiccup.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_So there it is, I know it wasn't interesting but I told you I really need suggestions, have a heart and help me with my fanfics, I need you to review and give me suggestions._

_That would be a lot of help, (I'm beginning to sound like an advertisement now right :P). By the way I've also started a harry potter fan fiction; check it up if your Harry Potter fans! :P It's called 'from the beginning'._

_Love ya!_


End file.
